


Breakfast for Two

by iamashleydawn



Series: Tumblr Fics [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Neck Kissing, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamashleydawn/pseuds/iamashleydawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac and Scott and a morning routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast for Two

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, titling and summarizing 100-300 word drabbles is like pure torture.
> 
> Based on a tumblr prompt for Scisaac domesticity and neck kissing. 
> 
> Come hang out with me over there - twoheartsonerose :)

Scott walked slowly down the stairs, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, the smell of bacon and ham making his stomach growl and his mouth water. When he got to the kitchen, he stopped and leaned against the door, smiling widely at the sight before him.

Isaac was humming along to the radio at the stove, wearing nothing but a pair of Scott’s boxers and the stupid “I Get To Kiss the Cook” apron Scott had bought him for Christmas as a joke. What really had Scott’s attention, though, was the way Isaac was attempting to shake his hips along to the beat of the song, but even after many, many trips to the club with Lydia and Stiles - both excellent dancers - Isaac was still a hopeless fumble. 

Scott smiled, enjoying the sight. Isaac knew he was there and started to shake his hips in earnest, putting on a bit of a show, that just made Scott laugh and push off from the door. 

"You’re hopeless, babe," he whispered, wrapping his arms around Isaac’s waist and leaning down to nuzzle at his neck. The mark from last night was still there - Isaac liked to keep them, so he usually put off the healing for a couple of days so he, and the rest of the world, could know he belonged to Scott. Scott pressed his nose against it, inhaling Isaac’s sleepy early morning scent, which was still mixed with Scott’s scent from the night before. 

Isaac grinned, resting his head on his opposite shoulder to give Scott more room. “You love my dancing, you can’t take it back. I heard you tell Derek the last time we went out together.” 

Scott smiled, knowing he was caught, and not really minding, before swiping his tongue along the mark, causing Isaac to shiver. 

"Hey, none of that until after I’ve fed you. You have that really important client meeting today." 

Scott pouted against his neck, but with one last chaste press of lips to the mark, he moved over to the side to steal a slice of bacon and go wait at the table.


End file.
